The new birds in Miseryville
by Starflame Darkclaws princess
Summary: What happens when you mix Jimmy Two-Shoes and Maximum Ride then leave what happens up to little ole crazy me? Rated T just in case....PAIRINGS:Jimmy x Heloise and Max x Fang. and one more thing....Heloise can morph into a Dragon!
1. Into the craziness,YAY!

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is the frickin plot.

THE FIRST JIMMY AND MAX CROSSOVER!!!!!!!! ENJOY =) Heloise POV through the whole thing

* * *

I got into my favorite pjs and crashed for the night.

Who knew inventing could leave someone so tired? I was almost asleep whe I heard a soft knock on my window.

I looked up to see Jimmy smiling from the other side.I motioned for him to come on in.I forgot all about my wings and tail so once he was in I had no clue why he was staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Jimmy?...whats wrong." I asked "Helouse y-you h-have w-w-wings!"he stuttered."Your point is?"I asked letting my twenty foot long wings extend."W-what are y-you?"he replied.I told him I couldn't tell beacuse it would scare him away."please?" he said with big bambi eyes"kay but don't laugh.....I'm a dragon."

I expected him to run screaming to the whole town that I was a horrable evil monster.

But insted he said"AWSOME!!!!! so can you like breath fire?What color are your scales?Are there any more dragons?" "Um...yes,black...and no I'm the last"I answered

"So why are you at my house?"

"Mine caught on fire" he amitted

He lied down on the floor and I said"Jimmy no friend of mine is gonna sleep on the floor when theres plenty of room on the bed."He smiled and climbed under the black sheets.

The next moring I decided that since Jimmy knew my secret I could dress comfortably since he could convince anyone anything.I put on a tight fitting red tank-top and a pair of jeans both of which I cut wing and tail holes in.I streached my wings out through the two holes in my shirt.

After I shook Jimmy awake and he put his shirt and pants on we headed to Misery Inc.

When we got to my lab Beezy was playing with my stuff."Beezy get out" I said.

The demon looked at me and said"Who are you?"

"I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT!!"I yelled at him,flashing my wings,

He ran out screaming like a little girl.A few minutes later he returned with Lucius,his really short dad,behind him.

Luci was about to yell at me but then he realized it me.

"Heloise is that you?" he asked."Yes it is"I answered pulling my wings in.

"Why do you have wings?"Beezy asked

"Shes a dragon!Isn't that cool!!"Jimmy all but yelled.

"I don't think she is."Lucius said challangeing me.

"Watch."I I let myself morph.I was suddenly a fifty foot long ,completely black except my purple eyes,dragon.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! what will happen???when will max and fang get here???will Heloise tell her even darker secret,were she came from???WILL MY BROTHER EVER RETURN WITH MY LATTE?!?

I NEED 10 HITS IF YOU WANT THE 2ND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is HELOISExJIMMY and to you I say good-day and peace out =)


	2. LET THE CROSS OVER BEGIN!

Disclaimer-ME OWN NA-DA THANG

LET THE AWSOMENESS BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone stared at me.I lowered my head so that I was eye level with Lucius and said"What do you think now?"

Beezy ran up then started to punch my leg(which tickled ALOT causing me to laugh)And screamed"What have you done to Heloise...and stop laughing at me!!!"

"Beezy,that IS Heloise."Jimmy said since I was still laughing."Oh,"Beezy said stepping behind Jimmy ",don't kill me"He said seeing how I was glaring at him.I morphed back and walked over to them.

Suddenly a bright light flashed,I (since I was small enough) jumped on top of Jimmy's head and Lucius Jumped into Beezy's arms.

Two teens around our age were sitting on the floor were the light had went off.I peeked through Jimmy's blond hair and said"Who are you guys?"

the girl said "None of your business,shorty."NO ONE CALLED ME SHORT EVER.I jumped off Jimmy and glared,my lust to kill rising.

"Oh-no you are dead now." said Beezy.

Jimmy saw that I was about to lose my sanity so he leaned over and KISSED ME!

"Heloise,Please don't,for me?"he asked."UUHHH.......M-kay."I said,totaly under his spell."Thanks."he said then went over and helped the two strangers up.

"What was that all about?"the tall dark haired boy asked."Heloise has anger issues and a evil nature so I wouldn't insult her,especialy about her size.I'M Jimmy Two Shoes and you know Heloise And thats Lucius and Beezy."he pointed out."I'm Max and this is Fang.I'm sorry I called you short Heloise"said Max.

We were not surprised that they had popped out of thin air because things like that always happened in Miseryville. "So...were are we?"Fang asked

"Your in Misery Inc. A major factory in here runs the place and Heloise invents stuff that makes people sad,Beezy is Lucius' son and I moved here from an orphange in another ,Heloise? Were did you come from?"Jimmy said"Yea Heloise you never told us?"Lucius it was time to tell the truth.

I pressed a button on the wall and chairs popped up for sat and I started.

"I Heloise Darkstar came from.....

* * *

OHH CILFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHERE DID HELOISE THE DRAGON COME FROM???

WILL MAX AND FANG TELL ABOUT THEIR WINGS????

HOW WILL JIMMY CONFRONT HELOISE ABOUT (THE KISS)???

DO I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BY A CHOCLATE BAR????  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!THIS TIME I NEED Three GOOD REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3 AND FEEL FREE TO TELL IDEAS!!!!

THIS IS HELOISExJIMMY SAYIN:

PEACE OUT =) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO READER,MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!!!


	3. HELOISE'S STORY

Disclaimer-ME OWN NA-DA THANG

LET THE AWSOMENESS BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I Heloise Darkstar came from a place known as Nightflame canyon.A race know as Blackfire dragons found the place while on the run from other dragon clans who thought us evil because we thrived on blood. I was four years old when the others found the canyon.

They came in as we slept and killed everyone while we were defenseless.I survived because I was able to squeeze into a small crack that no one else knew I came out everyone else was dead but I thought they were asleep so I tried to wake was a week before I realized what had day a young girl wandered into my cave.

She looked scared,but I didn't know if I could trust her so I stayed still hoping she would see me.I couldn't change human yet to get my own food so I had to try to sneak past her to the fridge,but she saw me.I backed into a corner as she walked toward me and tried to breath fire to scare her away,but a small puff of smoke came,she giggled and said 'Are you all alone too?'

I slowly shook my head and scooted into the crack behind me."It's okay, I won't hurt you"She said with a smile.I approached slowly and she kept her promise not to hurt me.I scratched the word"fridge"in the went to the fridge and pulled out a container."Is this what you want?"I nodded and popped the lid then drank the contents.

We lived together for a few years then one morning I woke up and she was gone.I decided that it was time to leave.I had mastered how to change human so I was able to grab a bus headed for Miseryville.

I got here and saw the help wanted sign so I applied for the job and some workers tried to train me to be mean by strapping me down and making me watch a training video.

They forgot I was in there and I was left to watch the video for three days. When they found me I had all but destroyed the entire room.

I didn't trust them so I quickly made a gun and started to shoot them when I got a better idea.I killed and drained them.

Since no one knew what I was and people would know if a bunch of people were murdered,I made the floor of my testing room a grid with microscopic holes to catch any spilled blood.

Then one day I met Jimmy and he showed me the kindness I had not felt since I was living with the girl.I tried to be like him but my bad nature would always come back."

* * *

YAY THATS HER STORY!!!PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!

THIS IS HELOISExJIMMY SAYIN PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. BLOOD AND LOVE

I'M SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG BUT I TYPE SLOW. TO APOLIGZE I GIVE EVERYONE A PUDDING PACK!!!!

Disclamer:blah blah i don't own squat blah blah blah

Now for the fun part

* * *

Everyone just looked at me.

Jimmy hugged me and said "I'm sooo sorry."

"Wow Heloise,no wonder your mean as the devil."said Beezy.

"I'm having a hard time beliving shes a dragon" Fang said.

"I'm with Fang,no way is she a dragon"Max said.

I was getting annoyed with those two so I spit out a black flame that almost hit Fang.

"Never underestimate me."I said flipping out my wings and looking at them with glowing purple eyes.

"Does anyone want a drink?"Jimmy said out of the blue.

Everyone's hand except mine went up.

They looked at me curiously until I pointed to my fangs.I pressed a buttion and a bottle of blood-(Jimmy's blood to be exact)-popped up on a small table.

"Whose blood is that?"Lucius asked."Well it's not Beezy's I'll tell you tastes disgusting."I answered before I took a sip.

I pressed another buttion and five sodas popped others grabbed a soda and drank it.

"Heloise I need to talk to you."Jimmy said.I followed him outside.

"Look,about the kiss...well I've been waiting to sa..."I cut him off with a quick kiss and said"I love you too."

"How did you know what I would say?"

"I guessed."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOPE U LIKE IT PEACE OUT XD


	5. wings and test

HELLO READERS

I own nothing here...at all.......EV-ER!!!!

* * *

When we got back I said "Max,Fang I need to run some harmless tests to see if u hav bactirea,deseases,etc that could harm us."

They agreed so I took some blood (to study) and sprayed them with a anti-bactrira spray.

Later on while I studing the blood I noticed their blood cells had nucli and when I ran a DNA test it came back 98% bird.

I marched back into the room and said "Max is there somthing your not telling us?"

"Um..not that I know??" if I hadn't known the truth i would have bealived I thought of a plan that was extreame but I enjoy drama.

" go stand in there"I pointed to a he went in I locked the door."What the...Max started but I had went dragon and pinned her.

"Heloise what are you doing?"Jimmy asked bewildered."Reach into the slit in the back of her shirt and pull out anything that isn't skin."I told him.

He reached in and pulled out a brown bird wing.

I morphed back and let her up.

"Ohhh...yea about that..."she said

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

PEACE OUT!!!!


	6. Ari

HELLO READERS

I own nothing here...at all.......EV-ER!!!!

* * *

I glared at the birdgirl,Jimmy and the others stood shocked.

"Well we grew up in a lab with mad scientists who grafted bird DNA into us what did you expect??? A unicorn??"Fang said like we should have already known.

"Don't act like we should already know this, Birdy."I snapped still ticked that they didn't tell us.

"Guys?" Jimmy said cautiously.

"WHAT!!!"we both yelled in unison.

"Why is there a growling wolf with wings?" he asked.

We turned just in time for the wolf to attack me.

"Nobody move or the lil'girly gets it!" The wolf said.

"Ari! let Heloise go."Max said.

"no no no shorty here will pay if you don't come with me."he said

I was ready to kill.

"You had better let her go Ari...she has that look in her eye which is not good in the least."Lucius said.

"Ha I doubt someone as small as..."He did't have time to finish.

I morphed and pinned him down.

"Now who's short."I sneered.

I tossed him in the air and used my tail like a baseball bat to send him crashing through the window.

"And that is why we DO NOT call her short." Jimmy pointed out.

I morphed,went back to Fang and said "You are lucky I don't do that to you for fibbing to us."

"We're sorry."Max said before we started another fight.

Then I heard a knock on my lab door.

When I opened it a green and orange streak darted onto Beezy's head and said"Smoothy smooth!"

"This is Saffi,my girlfriend."Beezy said.

Saffi went over to Max and touched her wings "Softy Soft."

"Ummm....Thanks??"Said a confused birdgirl.

"Yoguert!"Saffi yelled and then after stealing and eating Jimmy's shoe skipped out of the room.

"Well it's getting late I better turn in and Max,Fang I will show you to your rooms."Said Lucy.

Those three left with Beezy following along.

Jimmy and I headed to my house.

I changed into my pjs and kissed Jimmy good night before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

AWW what a cute way to end a chapter.

(someone zooms into the room)

"Get her away from me."says Ari.

"Doggy Dog!" yells Saffi.

(HeloisexJimmy looks confused)

What are they doing here??


	7. night bites

IT"S NEW CH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW I NEED THE VOTES IN BY THE 11th CH

DISCLAMIR:I OWN NOTHING YES I DO I OWN NOTHING HOW BOUT YOU????

* * *

I woke to Jimmy screaming bloody murder.

"What?" I asked.

"You bit me in your sleep."

"OH HOLY CORN are you sure."

he showed me the bite mark.

"Crap i was afraid you'd say that" I said.

"I'm not gonna die am I" he asked.

"No but you will become a dragon like me."

"YAY." he screamed with joy and it was my job to kill that joy.

"It's gonna be painful."

"Aww man." he said.

Before he could say anything else he became paralyzed.

I snuggled up next to him and reasured him it all would be over in the morning.

I stayed awake with him that night.

I kissed him and apologized every time he whimpered in pain.

Finally he was able to move again.

He stood and for the first time I saw his new wings and tail.

They were the most beautiful shade of purple I'd ever seen then i noted that they matched my eyes.

"What do they look like?"he asked finally learning how to spread them so he could see them.

"Wow they remind me of your eyes." he said.

" It will be a while before you can change into a dragon but you must be thirsty."I said.

"Now that you mention it I am."he said.

"Here." I said holding out my wrist.

"Heloise I can't bite you."

"You must I'm the nearest source of blood."I argued.

"Fine." he said as he bit my wrist.

I winced a little as his fangs sank into my flesh.

When he was done he removed his mouth but I continued to bleed.

"Oh my gosh your gonna bleed to death and it will be my fault and....and..."he burst into tears and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"watch."I said licking my wound causing it to heal.

"Cool." he said.

* * *

YAY

peace out.


	8. new people

AHH ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

disclaimer:i own nothin :*(

the snake plays an important part later on

let it begin

* * *

Jimmy and I decided to go for a walk since we only had a few hours before I had to go to work.

We were in the park when I noticed something moving in the grass.

I reached down and picked up a black snake.

The snake could sense that I would not hurt it so she curled around my neck.

"Heloise are you aware that there is a highly deadly snake around your neck?"asked jimmy.

"Yea shes Raven my new pet. Wanna hold her? She is a very rare type that are sensitive to your emotions. So she'll know if you intend to hurt her."I offered.

"Sure."he said so I gently unwrapped her and handed her to Jimmy.

When we got back to my lab he handed her back to me.

I wrapped her around my neck and went to work on my newest invention.

About three hours later it was done.

"I call it the Serpentbot!!!"

"Wow what does it do."Jimmy asked excitedly.

"It injects a serum that causes extreme pain for days ."I said holding up the remote controlled three inch machine.

"Cool!!."

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind my tank.

"Whoever you are you have three seconds to show yourself or else."

Four kids walked out.

One was tall,around Max's age,and blond.

The second oldest was dark skinned and around eleven.

The other two looked like brother and sister she was about six and he was about eight.

"Who are you and why are you here."I said pointing a gun at them.

The oldest said "I'm Iggy the dark skinned girl is Nudge the other boy is Gazzy,don't ask why,and the other girl is Angel."

All of a sudden a magnetic force pulled my gun away and I looked to see Nudge grinning with my gun in her hand.

"You won't need this."she said throwing it against the wall,breaking it."

"It...Took...Me...Twelve...Hours...To...Make...That...Gun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed.

"We had better hid she has a nasty suprise."Angel said.

"You can't win not only are you out numbered but your out sized and outmatched."They flipped out wings like Max's but I didn't care if they were her friends or not.

"Your wrong Nudge we are about to be out numbered and outmatched."Angel said.

I met Jimmy's eyes and said "You can change now."

"SWEET." he said suddenly morphing into a purple dragon.

I morphed and spat black fire at the birdies.

They dogged and Gazzy pulled a bomb out of his shirt and threw it at jimmy who's back was turned.

I used my tail to send it flying out the window.

About that time Max and Fang burst through the door and said "Heloise are you ok?'

"Max Fang!!!!" the others screamed and smothered them in hugs.

"Friends of yours?"I asked after me and Jimmy morphed.

* * *

I have decided not to cross over but to bring more charceters from maximum ride into this

Peace out


	9. war and wings

I UPDATED YAY ME (BALLOONS AND MULTI COLORED FEATHERS FALL FROM NO WHERE)

BUT I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING (KICKS WALL)

(WIMPERS IN PAIN) NOW FOR THE NEXT...CHAPTER

* * *

"Heloise this is my flock." Max said.

"We've met."I growled still angry at nudge.

"Sorry about the gun."Nudge said.

"Fine."I said.

"Um Heloise were is Raven?"Jimmy asked.

"Who?"Fang asked.

"Her snake."Angel said.

"How did you know that?"I asked while finding Raven and wrapping her around my neck.

"She can read minds."Gazzy said.

'No way!!!What am I thinking!!"Jimmy asked in excitment.

"Your thinking about something called Fizzy Snail Sludge"She answered in confusion about the name.

"Oh shes good."He replied.

"Jimmy?"asked Max.

"Yes."

"Were did you get the wings?"

'Well...Um...Heloise kinda bit me on accident."He answered.

Just then Beezy walked in.

"Ahh Demon!!!"Nudge said and grabbed a bat and started beating him.

I giggled.

Max and Fang tried to break them apart.

Jimmy was still trying to beat Angel(who ironically looks like one)at mind reading.

Gazzy and Iggy were looking at my various inventions.

Suddenly Raven Hissed and looked directly at the window.

I looked and my grin grew into an blood thirsty smirk.

"Looks like we have company."I said.

Everyone looked to see Ari and a swarm of flying wolves coming for us.

" Flyboys are made to look like erasers but Ari is the only true eraser left."Iggy informed us while they got onto a fighting stance.

Jimmy and I changed into dragons.

We all flew outside to fight them but before we left I put Raven in a small pouch of skin that all dragons have on their chest.

Beezy ran to tell Lucius to call Molitov.

* * *

sorry is the charcters are OOC but this is my story and i control ALL of it.

(Saffi walks in)

"No doggy dog"

Well obviously I don't control what goes on under that line.

"Your dang right you don't"

Why are you even here Saffi?

"Cause you have yet to put me in the story and I want to know why"

Well I was planning on you staying here with me.

"Fine but I say the line"

ok

_**"PEACE OUT"**_


	10. War and Fire

IMPORTANT!!!!:VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL IT DECIDES IF I CONTINUE THIS STORY

i own nothing except Raven

the war shall begin......

* * *

NOW

* * *

"Surrender Maximum!your out numbered."Ari yelled.

"Please Ari we've kicked way more butts than this at once."she responded.

"Max these are diffrent they can turn invisible."Angel told her.

Raven suddenly popped her head out and her eyes started to glow when the Flyboys tried to turn invisible.

She had kept them from turning invisible.

"What happened?"Ari said confused.

Instead of an answer he got a face full of Max's foot.

The Flyboys attacked.

I had three which I easily burnt to a crisp then kicked back to watch the show.

Jimmy was biting them in half,Angel was roundhouse kicking one across the face,Nudge was using her magnetic power the throw them at each other,Iggy and Gazzy were pulling bombs out of God knows where and blowing them up,and Max and Fang were kicking Ari's butt.

Raven hissed and looked up so did I.

AWW DANG IT.

Dive bombing toward me was a ruby red Fire dragon.

He hit me in the ribs causing me to drop several hundred feet.I pulled up and flew in the oppisite direction.

He was several thousand pounds heavier than me so I couldn't over power him.

I flew straight towards a moutain and when I was about to hit I pulled up,feeling my claw barely scraping a rock.

The Fire dragon's weight made it harder for him to stop so he collided with a rock which ripped his wing to shreds.

He fell a good thousand feet before hitting a ledge,knocking him unconscious which made him morph back human.

I flew down and landed on the ledge.

The boy was about 17,he had black hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

I picked him up in one of my claws and flew back toward the others.

the ground below was littered in bodies but Ari had gotten away.

"Who's that?"asked Nudge.

"I have no clue but I'm gonna find out."I hissed.

Just then Molitov arrived with an army.

We just laughed and flew back in through the window.

I put him down,changed human,then strapped him to a table which would prevent him from turning into a dragon.

When he came to he stared at Jimmy and said"Jimmy???"

"Drake????"

* * *

oohh who is drake

"Oh Oh I know he's Jimm......."

(slaps Saffi)

Saffi shut up

" Fine...PEACE OUT"


	11. oh Brother

i own nothing except Raven and Drake

let us begin

* * *

"Jimmy do you know him?"I asked

"Um guys this is my brother,Drake this is Heloise,Max,Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gazzy,and Angel...oh and Raven."Jimmy pointed out.

everyone else said hi while I glared.

"Heloise what are you so mad about?"Nudge asked.

"That Bozo attacked me."I answered.

"Heloise your a dragon it should have been nothing to defeat him."Max said.

"He's a fire dragon."

"What?Are you really?"Jimmy asked his brother.

"Yes."Drake said.

Before I could suggest Jimmy shut up he shouted"I'm a dragon too see."Then morphed.

"Jimmy what has that monster done to you."Drake asked.

"What are you talking about?she's my girlfriend?she's not a monster."he said while morphing back and wrapping his arm around my waist.

Did he just say GIRLFRIEND!?!

"Yes she is and now your a blood sucking monster too."

"For your info,Drake,I haven't been killing anyone."I snapped.

Boy was he starting to tick me off.

Just to show off I pressed a button and a bottle of "Jimmy Blood" popped into my hand.

"See She's not a monster."Jimmy said wrapping his arm tighter,pulling me closer.

"Ok listen I'll let you go but you have to leave as soon as I do."I offered.

Drake and I shook hands and I let him go.

As he flew off i thought _He'll be back and he'll bring friends._.

* * *

Saffi it's time to say your line.

..........

Saffi?

..........

oh well Peac.....

(a dart hits me in the neck and Saffi appears holding a dart gun)

"Peace Out!!!!"


	12. READ OR ILL FEED YOU TO THE CUP MONSTER

HELLO to all the boys and girils of the world wide web.

I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading.

I am sorry if the chacters seem a little off but i'll try to make them a little more like the show and book starting the chapter after next beacuse i'm planing a really long chapter in which Jimmy,Heloise,Max,and Fang work on there relationships.

Also The chacters would like to answer ANY questions you have and i will post any answers at the ends of chapters hopefully BEFORE Saffi kills me.

And i do plan a HUGE fight secene in the not so far future.

SO remember R&R and Renolds Wrap.


	13. Of Serpentbots and Princesses

I know i said it would be one long chapter but i am making this up as i go along so i'm making two chappies.

Disclamir:Why should i even bother

LET THERE BE **LOVE 3

* * *

**

I was working on the Serpentbot and thinking about what Jimmy had said.

_She's my GIRLFRIEND._

The sentence kept ringing through my head,pounding my thought process.

I finally gave up trying to concentrate and just let my mind wander.

Jimmy walked in and said "Heloise,It's late you should get some rest."

I took the chance.

I jumped on my desk and asked"Jimmy did you really mean what you said.....about me being your...gir....girlfri..."

"girlfriend."He finished for me.

"yea that."

"Heloise why would I lie about something like that."He stepped closer,our faces about an inch apart.

I suddenly couldn't renember my name.

His scent was breath takingly sweet.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were attacking mine with an edge that was most un-Jimmy like.

My wings fluttered a little bit in my arms found their way around his neck.

Just before I passed out from lack of oxygen,we broke apart,our breaths coming in short gasp.

"I love you."he whispered in my ear,making me shiver.

I suddenly felt gigglely so I said "I bet I love you more."

"No I do."

"In your dream world,Jimmy."

"Whatever you wanna think,_Princess."_

Normally I would be overwhelmed with anger but,I decided that it was ok for Jimmy to call me that.

I playfully said "You better watch it 'Princess' has various ways to torture you."

He giggled and said "We should get some 's 12:00 A.M."

"Fine,"I said,a little sad that it only lasted a short while,then I jumped in his arms and added"But you have to carry my since I'm the Princess."

He smilied "Yes,your highness."

So he carried me all the way back to my/our house.

* * *

Cecilia Garcia asks:Jimmy? did you really mean it when you told your brother Heloise was your girlfriend and why didn't you ask her first??

Jimmy:Well yeah I guess I did mean it and I thought it would be ok with her since she told me she loved me...

Heloise:YEAH JIMMY WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK!!!!!!!!!!

Jimmy:Sorry,your gonna "break up" with me now aren't you.

Heloise:No I just like being asked.

Jimmy:.......OK......Well Cecilia I hope that answered your question

Saffi:(swings past on a vine)**Peace out!!**

Jimmy and Heloise:??????


	14. Is it Fax or Mang?

I know i said it would be one long chapter but i am making this up as i go along so i'm making two chappies.

Disclamir:Why should i even bother

LET THERE BE **LOVE 3**

**Max pov for this one chapter**

I was asleep when I heard Fang whisper "Max"

"What "

"I need to know"

"What do you need to know"

"Do you love me?"he asked.

I shot up into a sitting position.

"You let me kiss you and I know you like it but then you fly off."

Dang that was a lot of emotion for .

I was torn,My mind was spazing out with the whole 'say no to save your friendship'but my heart was all like 'YES'.

"Yes"I mummbled.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a small flicker of hope.

"Do you like me?"

My answer was a small kiss.

My arms instantently went around his neck as we made on our bed.

Eventually we stopped and he kissed my forehead and said"sweet dreams."

Before I went unconsicous I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

* * *

Cecilia Garcia ask:Why did your house catch on fire Jimmy?

Jimmy:Well.....um........I was trying to make some toast and my new scarf got caught in the toaster and caught on fire and when I got some liquid to put it out I grabed clorox instead of a water jug.

Heloise:Goodness Jimmy

Jimmy:I know

Saffi:when did that circle got there

*everyone looks to see a circle that says'Jimmy and Heloise's Make out Zone*

Jimmy:SWEET!!!*runs into circle*

Heloise:I right behind you*joins Jimmy where they proceed to make out*

Saffi:..................................................................................................................?????PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. not normal

I had major writers block but i is better

Disclaimer:i don't own a--- -insert random word here----thing!!!

IT BEGINS

* * *

**....****Three Months later....**

I woke up wrapped in Jimmy's arms like normal and also like normal I went to brush my teeth.

Little did I know today would be far from normal.

Suddenly I felt so sick that I had to go puke in the toliet.

Dang what was wrong with me.

Then it hit me...........I was with child!!!!!

My mind traveled back to the night Jimmy had called me his girlfriend for the first time.

"Oh my God!!!"

"huh...who..when...whats wrong Heloise?"

"I'm pregnant!!!"

He just stood motionless.

"Jimmy are you ok?"

...

"JIMMY?"

Then a grin spread across his face.

"i'm gonna be a dad," His grin grew and he ran out the door and you could hear him scream"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!"

Ugh!it's a good thing Miseryville didn't have laws concerning this stuff cause I didn't feel like blowing up the prison I built.

I got ready,ate breakfast,I headed to work.

I was not suprised that Jimmy was not here,he was more than likely telling everyone in Miseryville about his fatherhood.

I went into the lab where Iggy and Gazzy were waiting on me,they liked building things.

We were working on the Inkster,a pen that exploded when you clicked it.

* * *

well i have written better

*looks at floor where everyone has fallen asleep*

hey you readers review or my slug will eat you

(saffi wakes up)

Saffi:PEACE OUT!!!!!


	16. Burgers in my belly

OMG I'M SOOOO SORRRRRYYYY IT TOOK SOOOOO LOOOONNNGGGGG but i was moving and junk

disclaimer:seriously

and let us continue

* * *

(5 Months preggers)

I was soo glad Lucy let me take off work the entire time I was preggers I guess he didn't want to put up with a hormonal dragon.

"Morning Heloise" Max said as she and Fang walked in and sat beside me on the couch.

Almost instantly Fang blended in with my red couch.

"Hey you guys" I said wondering where Jimmy was with the burger I wanted.

Jimmy burst through the door with like a million and five burgers.

"Here Heloise this should do u till the end of the week."he said kissing my forhead.

"Man you are so whipped."said mister invisbility aka Fang.

"Am not."

"Jimmy get me a fizzy snail sludge."

"Sure thing baby."

I saw Fangs white teeth as he snickered.

At Jimmy?

Why was he snickering at Jimmy?

"Whats so funny?"I asked suddenly mad at him.

"Jimmy."he answered.

"Well at least he cares about me I'm sure if you got Max preggers you wouldn't don't laugh at Jimmy cause he is a good father."

Jimmy walked in and handed me my snail sludge as I ate like 12 burgers.

Suddenly someone kicked my door down...

* * *

I'm soooorrrryyyy it took soooooooooo long here have a puppy "hands all a puppy of their choice"

suddenly Saffi knocks me out with a pool stick and yells

"PEACE OUT"


	17. sorry

ok sorry i missed some questions

Cecilia Garcia  
2010-02-22 . chapter 15

Okay if you had a friend who is crazy(example:obbsed with sword,speaking like a dying duck,and always likes to fight)what will you do if she went overboard.

Heloise:I'd kill them and put them out of my misrey

everyone:looks at Heloise

Heloise:What?

jimmy fan #321  
2010-03-23 . chapter 1

how did Heloise got some of jimmy's blood in a cup

Heloise:The floor of my testing room is made of microscopic holes so when someone bleeds from testing the blood seeps through the floor and into bottles and I can tell whos blood it is by the way it smells

Everyone:still looking at Heloise their jaws drop open

Heloise:WHAT??????


	18. Read

If u like awesomesauceness read my new story The Awakening


End file.
